warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Topassplitter
Hallihallo und willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite :) Ich vermute wenn du dich hier her verirrt hast, willst du etwas von mir (.. oder vielleicht wollte ich etwas von dir..?) Egal. Ich freu mich auf deine Nachricht ;) LG ~ Aller Anfang ist Blutwurst xD 2016 Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel:3 Danke, dass du mit mir hoffst:) Nochmal frohes neues Jahr:) - 16:43, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: CA-Limit Hey Topas, der Grund wegen dem 7 CAs Limit ist ja der, dass es am Ende nicht darauf hinauslaufen soll, dass nur zwei oder drei Leute alle Charas machen und der Rest dann nichts abbekommt. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich eure (deine und Roses) Arbeit nicht schätzen würde, ich finds im Gegenteil ja gut, dass ihr so viel und so Qualitativ hochwertige CAs macht. Dein Argument, dass die Anzahl an benötigter CAs steigt, find ich allerdings ziemlich überzeugend - zwar wäre ich nicht dafür, ein Bilderlimit vollständig abzuschaffen, aber ich werd das mal an Star und Aki weitergeben, und vielleicht können wir die Bilderanzahl dann etwas erhöhen, auch wenn ich jetzt nicht sagen kann auf wie viel, aber mehr als drei sollten hoffentlich drin sein xD 19:50, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re: Streifen & Remakes Hm ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie wir das mit Bellapaw jetzt am besten machen. Die Versionen, die Feuer bis jetzt hat, werde und vor allem muss ich definitiv Remaken und ich hatte auch definitiv nicht geplant, dann wieder fette Streifen zu nehmen... ich würde darum - wenn du nicht irgendwelche Einwände hast - vorschlagen, ob wir das nicht vielleicht auf eine ältere Version von deiner Bellapaw zurücksetzen (und sorry nochmal, dass mir das erst jetzt einfällt D:) 14:40, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ja, auf die Version zurück ist gut - kannst auch wenn sich jemand drüber beschwert an mich weiterleiten, wen es stört, der soll sich bei mir melden xD Und zu der Mähne: auch wenn sie mit den "Extrafetzen" fluffiger aussieht, hat Rose leider recht, wenn sie sagt, das müsste weg ^^ Zu Whitestorm: Ich hatte eigentlich eher daran gedacht, dass er so ne ähnlichen "Büschel" wie Rotschweif bekommt, weil in der englischen Version von BP die Rede von "tufty ears" (Seite 238, falls dus selbst nachschauen willst) ist und tufty ja eigentlich so viel heißt wie "buschelig", nur von Beltz mal wieder völlig anders übersetzt wurde - wobei die flaumigen Ohren Büschel ja auch nicht ausschließen ^^ 15:05, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke:3 Schnuuuhki und Trautstriem Yoo, also bei Troutstream meine ich diesen einen einzigen Streifen direkt unter dem Kinn, der bei der Brust von uns aus gesehen links kommt und bei Snooky würd eich dann sagen... dann bring den Fleck ganz in der Ecke an oder sowas? Du könntest ja so ein "Gerüst" auf die Vorlagen machen, wie ich damals bei Rainfur, weil du und ich glaub Rose euch da auch nich so ganz einig wegen der Position der Flecken wart :3 Was den Oberschenkel angeht: Ich verstehe was du meinst und finds auch oke, aber bei der Hauskätzchenversion erscheint er mir auch von innen komplett schwarz - also müsstest du entweder Krieger oder Hauskätzchen ändern, find ich jedenfalls ^^; 18:10, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) RE: Sparrow Fur Hi Topas :3 Also ich hab nochmal die anderen Admins gefragt und wir haben beschlossen dass es uns eigentlich nicht stört, wenn Schildpattkatzen getigert sind, wir schlagen aber vor, dass du Sparrow Fur noch 2-3 Tage am CA lässt, falls jemand der anderen User ein Argument gegen die Tigerung bringen möchte. Wenn nein, kann ich sie dann zurücksetzen :3 15:23, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Well, wenn du sie raufstellst musst du sie auch drauflassen ^^; 19:39, 29. Apr. 2016 (UTC) RE: Sorreltail Hi Topas, Also, normalerweise müsstest du Ampferschweif an Mohnfrost anpassen, da Mohnfrost bereits ein Bild im Artikel hat, und wir das zb. bei Bellapaw und Patchkit auch so gemacht haben. Da Leo allerdings sehr inaktiv ist, und Mohnfrost sehr viele Versionen fehlen + das Shading von Mohnfrost eventuell Überarbeitung braucht, kannst du Sorreltail so lassen, und Leo muss dann Mohnfrost so ändern wie du Ampferschweif gemacht hast. Das ist aber wirklich eine Ausnahme, weil Mohnfrost ne Überarbeitung braucht, ansonsten hättest du sie anpassen müssen. Schwein gehabt :'D 18:32, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) I hate scrolling - hurts my fingersT.T Hazetails tail :D Hey Topas, sorry für die späte Antowrt, aber die anderen haben ein bisschen mit dem Antworten gebraucht :'D Aki findet jedenfalls, dass das gut so ist und Star und ich finden, dass der Schweif noch etwas dünner könnte, ansonsten wüssten wir aber sonst auch nicht, wie man das noch umsetzen sollte xD 17:47, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) (Nichtmehr ganz so) Wöchentliches Lebenszeichen Invading intruder who is invading the sacred and oh so holy place where Rose writes her messages...stop it - nimmt euch ein anderes Zimmer!:'D Hey Topas, wie du ja jetzt gesehen hast, ist alles bewertet & archiviert. Ich wollte dir nur vorher nicht schreiben, weil ich es vorziehe, keine CA-Leerung anzukündigen ^^ 18:06, 5. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Tosey's privater Reisebericht Eine Routine mit Sehtest..? Man, die must du ja häufig machen :'D Aber ich stell mir einfach mal vor, dass du nach der 1 Minute gesagt hast: Bin fertig, I'm outta here - ich kann nix erkennen! xD Hehe:P Bitte.Kein.Wort.Mehr.Über.Die.Königinnen.Vorlage. Du beschwörst sie mit deinen Worten vielleicht noch hierher *zitter* *schautnervösRichtungTau* D': Haha ich hab davor ernsthaft Angst:D Wahrscheinlich kommt sie dann auch noch, wenn ich keine Zeit hab und die ganzen coolen Beschreibungen schon weg sind und mir lediglich meine (absolut zu lange) To-Do übrig bleibt:'( Aber neee danke, reservieren werde ich nicht, muss mich halt ein bisschen an dein Tempo anpassenxD Haha also das Wort kenne ich schon aus der Schule, aber eher in einem wissenschaftlichen Zusammenhang:P Konzentrationsgradient, Osmose, Neuro und so:D Wo ich den grafische Zusammenhang gelernt hab, weiß ich allerdings nicht mehr C: Weiter gehts wahrscheinlich erst Anfang bis Mitte April:) Dieser Job tut unserem Konto schon ziemlich gut und uns gefällt es echt gut^_^ Na, aber das Festival hört sich ja auch gut an c: Besonders mit The Weeknd °.° :') Schonmal viel Spaß im (sehr frühzeitigen) Vorraus:D Au ja, ich hoffe die kommen bald<3 Es wird Bescheid gegeben! Viele Grüße c: - 04:57, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ps: Hab mir übrigens deine "Olle Kamellen" abgeschaut, sorry:D Meine ultra lange Diskussionsseite hat mich aber auch echt genervt:'D Hach, das ist gut:) Wie also bei meinen beiden Sehtest musste ich erst bei Ringen sagen, wo die Öffnung ist...das konnte ich gar nicht, aber beschuldige dafür ganz alleine die "Durchguckdinger wie bei einem Mikroskop" (wie nennt man sowas nochmal...?xD) :'D Und beim anderen sollte ich Zahlen auf Distanz lesen - Standart oder nicht?:P Aber ich hab auch null Ahnung, hab das letzte Mal in der 5. von der Schule aus nen Sehtest gemacht - ist also einige Jahre her:D Naja es ist aber schon ganz schön, wenn man hier und da noch schnell genug für ein beliebtes CA ist, das man gerne machen würde:) Aber hast recht, es gibt Wichtigeres c: Und Tau werde ich nur über meine Leiche verlinken.pääääh! Jedenfalls werde ich mich dann auch erstmal wiederwillig an meine To-Do-Liste setzen, aber an neue CA werd ich mich trotzdem simultaneously setzen - no one can stop me there!:D Und ja das mit den "nur" 2 Vorlagen ist mir auch schon durch den Sinn gegangen o.O Hauptsächlich weil die Vorlage auf der CA-Hauptseite nicht mehr so schön eine ganze Zeile besetzen wird und daher die ganzen nachfolgenden Vorlagen durcheinander sind *ziehtdasGesichtausDerSchrei* .. nein, ich habe keine OrdnungsproblemexD Aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich mich alleine aus dem Grund, dass ich mir die Vorlage sehr hübsch vorstelle, doch ein kleines bisschen freue:P WROOONG!! Alles Bio:D Konzentrationsgradient spielt in mehrere Sachen ne Rolle, inkl. bei der Osmose und der NEUROlogie... sag mal was weißt du eingentlich *pahUngebildetesPack* ?!? *srz* xD Ja also es ist jetzt nicht mein zukünftiger Traumjob, aber für einen Packpackerjob schon echt gut:D Und ein wenig hab ich mich schon gebessert, aber ich glaube meine Ungeschicklichkeit ist ein zu fester Bestandteil von mir:'D Ach, Rag'n'Bones Man also c: Kenn nur 2 Lieder von ihm, aber die find ich auch gut^^ Also versucht ihr nun dafür Tickets zu ergattern?:) Ja ne die sollen obviously erst kommen, wenn ich wieder da bin, sonst wär das echt billigxD Was war denn so seltsam an deiner Woche?:P Und wie läuft alles sonst so? Najöchen... liebe Grüße :3 - 02:41, 23. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ach ich finde, sie sollte sich zuerst an die Höhlenwächter setzen:'D Das wäre wunderbar!xD Alles würde so schon brav und gelassen ablaufen *hach*...Jedenfalls glaube ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass das Shading sehr gütig sein wird... ich hab irgendwie eine liegende Katze vor Augen, aber sind ja auch nur meine eigenen Vorstellungen^^ Fände das aber gar nicht soo schlimm, weil es eine Herausforderung wäre - da hab ich einfach Lust drauf :P Perspektivenmäßig ist das was anderes:D jaa die Streunervorlage >.< Oh danke:3 wollte das gerne mal ausprobieren.. schade, dass es in diesem Fall nicht durchgeht, aber ein Versuch war's wert:D Blaaablabla.... bleibt mir bloß vom Leib mit deinen VersicherungenxD Haha, gut dass ihr auch nur die zwei Lieder kenntxD Aber ne im Ernst, ist ja cool, dass ihr schon Karten habt c: Und was ist mit FFH so falsch??:D Was haben sie getan um deine Missgunst zu ernten? D: :P Also ich find FFN super;D Oh Gott, deine Woche hört sich ja sehr voll, anstrengend und durchgeplant an:D Gefällt dir das so, nur mal so?:) Also ist alles so, wie du es gerne hättest?:P Ich komm da gerade nur drauf, weil das glaube ich nicht so meins wäre, aber dir kann es ja sehr wohl gefallen - jeder lebt ja auf seine Art^-^ Anyway..um Gottes Willen...ne das benutzt keinerxD Ich wollte nur mal den Diminutiv benutzen (und wer ist jetzt ungebildet?! xP) ... allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass meine Reisepartnerin gerne (BESONDERS mit ihrer Mutter, dass ist so deren Mutter-Tocher-Sprache:D) zur Verniedlichung "i"s an Wörter hängt - Bsp: "Ich esse meinen Schoki-Keksi" oder "Morgi" ...Das finde ich mittlerweile so lustig, dass ich das gerne mal nachahme:'D Liebe Grüßi und hab noch einen schönen Tagi x3 - 05:33, 28. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Au ja, größere Dateien sind der Hammer!:'D Finde ich besonders wenn ich tigere, weil die Streifen mir dann schneller und einfacherer gelingen... Tigerungen bei Kriegern finde ich entsprechend ein Graus, die Striche werden viel zu gerade... hehe naja egal:D Einem Radiosender so loyal sein...xD Na wenn's dir Freude bereitetxD Ich finds schon toll überhaupt einen Sender mit guter Musik und vorallem gutem EMPFANG zu haben:P Aber ich seh schon, alleine fürs Timing muss man FFH ein Plus geben;) Jedenfalls viel Spaß (habe ich noch nicht gesagt oder...?) c: Uhuhu, praktische Fahrstunden *Aufregung* ... mittlerweile schon angefangen bzw. die Theorieprüfung gemacht?:) Und meinst du Training im Sinne von "Sport-Training" oder "Fahr-Training" oder....?:D Alteer...... so eine Protzigkeit... ekelerregend *erbrichtsichüberdieTastatur* ... "Weisheit mit Löffeln gegessen"... hast du beides wahrscheinlich bei Kik ergattert... außerdem versteh ich nicht? Dein Körper kann Weisheit doch gar nicht verdauen... hast du sie wieder herausgewürgt? Anders kann ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen *danchdenklich* xxD Uuuund dein Ps versteh ich nicht, was soll es hier geben?:'D Damit verabschiede ich mich ruhig und gelassen, da der Klügere nachgibt ;) Ich witme mich nun wichtigerer Dinge - dem Kochen ^^ - 06:43, 7. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Character Art Da er jetzt als dunkelgrau beschrieben ist, währe es mir lieber wenn du sein Fell auch wirklich in einem dunkeln Grau zeichnen würdest. Wir halten uns ja generell auch zuerst an das geschriebene, eh wir die Mangabilder anschauen und ich denke, dass geht schon als dunkelgrau durch auf dem Bild von ihm^^. Ist manchmal schwer weil jeder Farben anders empfindet. Nim mit der Pipette am besten den Grauton der an den Schattigen Stellen bei Whisper auf dem Bild ist, dann kann nix schief gehen :) Danke für das Kompliment wegen dem Namen, ich dachte, wen Sol schon so ein extravagantes Gemüt hat muss er da ja von wem geerbt haben. Und derjenige brauch auch einen mysteriösen Namen :D 18:51, 3. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, du kannst sie ruhig grau machen wie auf dem Mangabild, da sich die Beschreibung und das Bild ja sowieso komplett gleichen. 11:55, 10. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Danke das du mit das mit dem Fell erklärt hast, habe es gleich mal ausprobiert und es is so hübsch *-* 20:56, 24. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Re: CA Hey Topas, dir auch erstmal ein frohes neues Jahr :D Oh man da hast du jetzt ja wieder ordentlich was ausgegraben xD Aber ist immer wieder gut wenn du und/oder andere darauf hinweisen, denn ab und zu tuachen ja doch mal Fehler auf. Ich arbeite deine Punkte jetzt einfach mal ohne weitere Umschweife ab: *Blizzardwing: Hast du absolut recht mit den Flecken. So wie er jetzt ist, ist absolut nichts an seinem CA auszusetzen und das ist auch der Grund, warum du ihn auch nicht auf der Liste gefunden hast. Irgendjemand muss bei der CA-Leerung vergessen haben das durchzustreichen (passiert auch wie mir aufgefallen ist bevorzugterweise, wenn das CA ein Redone ist und nicht neu eingefügt werden muss). Weil ich bei der CA-Leerung immer nur das Archivieren mache und die CA-Liste bearbeite, gucke ich da in der Regel auch nie drüber. In der Regel ist es also immer besser, wenn du dich an der Liste und nicht an der Diskussionsseite orientierst. That said, versuchen wir die Diskus ab jetzt aber so aktuell wie möglich zu halten. Wie du vielleicht ja weißt oder beobachtet hast, sind Mew und ich ja gerade dabei, bei allen Charakteren dieses Aussehensupdate zu machen (wodurch btw. auch einige von Beltz verursachte wegfallen dürften hooray, weniger Arbeit :D). Wir sind Momentan bis Drosselflug gekommen - anders gesagt heißt das folgendes: Alle benötigten Versionen von den Charakteren Aalschweif bis Drosselflug sind sowohl auf der Disku als auch auf der Liste vollständig aufgeführt (wobei wie gesagt ein Fehler kann sich immer mal einschleichen, ich bitte das zu entschuldigen) und bei der CA-Leerung achte ich jetzt selbst auch noch genauer, ob die gemachten Versionen dann dort auch durchgestrichen werden. Alle Katzen jenseits von Drosselflug sind, was ihre benötigten CA-Versionen auf den Diskus angeht nicht immer genau (wie z.B. bei Blizzardwing hier). Die Benötigte CAs-Liste ist zwar auch von Charakteren jenseits von Drosselflug vollständig, allerdings sind dort evtl. noch einige Versionen gelistet, die durch das Aussehensupdate unnötig werden. (Was unnötig wird kann man im Voraus in der Regel aber schon sehen - Fleckenschweif braucht dadurch, obwohl sie im Deutschen ja gescheckt ist - z.B. keine gescheckte Jungenversion mehr, sondern nur noch gescheckte Alternativversionen von den Rängen, in denen sie auch mit dem Muster beschrieben wurde.) *Swiftpaw: würde ich einfach sagen gehen wir danach, wie Feuerherz sie addressiert: hellgrau ist Lichtherz, dunkelgrau ist Swiftpaw (wenn man ganz viel Fantasie hat, dann kann man bei der helleren Katze vielleicht auch Wimpern erkennen.... aber ich würde sagen mach Swiftpaw dann ganz einfach dunkelgrau ^^ *Scorchfur: Aufgeschlitzt empfinde ich Risse, die recht "sauber" sind... also nicht so zerfleddert, wie die zerfetzten Ohren, die Scorch momentan hat (wobei da auch einige Schlitzer bei sind wie ich finde). Wenn du vllt. ein Beispiel willst, Gray Wing hat auch ein aufgeschlitzes Ohr, und für sein CA hab ich da dann diese Form für gewählt, und da daran niemand etwas auszusetzen hatte, nehme ich mal an, dass man das als aufgeschlitzt sehen kann :3 Wenn auf der CA-Seite Leute dann etwas dagegen sagen sollten nehme ich allerdings gerne die Schimpfe auf mich und red dann nochmal mit den anderen Admins drüber, aber ich denke eigentlich schon, dass das oke ist, wenn du aufgeschlitzte Ohren so in der Form wie ich bei Gray Wing machst (nur vllt. weniger tief... ich glaub ich hab den bei Gray ein wenig zu tief gemacht xD) *Littlecloud & Mothwing: Es ist ärgerlich, ich weiß, und das tut mir auch leid, nur als wir das Aussehensupdate angefangen haben, ist uns aufgefallen, dass die benötigten TUG/CotC-Versionen ziemlich random verteilt sind - manche Katzen wie Hollyleaf brauchten ne extra Version, andere wie Littlecloud nicht - obwohl bei Littlecloud streng genommen das Bild noch mehr von der Beschreibung durch die weißen Pfoten und die weiße Brust abweicht, als Hollyleaf mit ihrer hellgrauen Schnauze. Bis auf sehr sehr wenige Katzen (wie z.B. Dapplepelt oder Cloudspots, bei der die Beschreibung wirklich 1:1 zum Bild passt), haben wir dann gesagt, dass jede Katze eine TUG/CotC-Version extra braucht. Sorry nochmal dafür, ich hoffe sehr, dass dir das nicht allzu viel Arbeit bereiten wird :( mit Mothwing würde ich außerdem noch warten, weil die meine ich auch nochmal wesentlich weniger CA-Versionen braucht *Ampferschweif: Ampferschweif ist auch so ein Fall, bei dem die ganzen "Beltz"-Versionen wegfallen, weil Beltz den "getupft"-Teil ja gar nicht mitübersetzt hat. Wegen dem Aussehensupdate konnten wir das jetzt aber auch endlich hinzufügen, und da die restliche deutsche Beschreibung ja dem englischen entspricht, braucht sie in der Hinsicht auch keine anderen alternativ-Versionen mehr (außer natürlich die Mangaversion die sie schon hat). Die Antwort auf deine Frage ist also ja, die Alt-Version reicht :33 Oh man sorry dass ich dir jetzt hier so eine Textwand geschrieben habe... aber mir ist es lieber die Dinge zu erklären als einfach nur "ja, nein, ne is nicht" zu schreiben xD Sorry nochmal wegen der eigentlich unnötigen Versionen-Verwirrung und dass du einige CAs nochmal Redonen/abändern musst, weil wir nicht gleich strikt die Versionen richtig zugeteilt haben ^^; 19:50, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :D Nachricht hat sich selbst zerstört Hammer :'D Die Funktion muss ich mir merken. 10:54, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Ja, das mit der Änderung von nur einer Version stimmt ^^ Als Scorchpaw wurde er mit einem zerfetzten Ohr beschrieben -> Schülerversion hat links oder rechts ein zerfetztes Ohr, also so wies gerade auch ist. Dann später, als Krieger, heißt es, er habe "slashed ears", also aufgeschlitze Ohren -> Das heißt beide seiner Ohren bekommen noch Schlitzer, das zerfetzte Ohr wird also noch ramponierter xD 14:07, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Mutherz Weißt du was? Ich stimme dir zu - ich glaube du machst lieber erst alle anderen CAs bei denen Augen- und Fellfarbe auch bekannt ist XD ich sehs nämlich auch schon, dass seine Augenfarbe bekannt gegeben wird, sobald sein CA dann wieder im Artikel ist :'D Ich mein ich hätte sein CA auch einfach auf die vorherige Version zurücksetzen können... aber na ja das Shading seiner jetzigen Version ist halt wesentlich besser als bei der alten (wäre auch seltsam, wenns andersrum wäre) xD 19:29, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) : Oh god ich erinner mich XD Berrynose hat ja aber auch gefühlt alles falsch, was nur geht :'D Falsche Musterung, falsche Fellfarbe, falsche Beltzübersetzung - fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass er mal als weiblich beschrieben wird ...... oder dass er eine festgelegte Augenfarbe erhält..... *beschwört es damit herauf* XD 20:20, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) WIESO STALKEN IMMER ALLE MEINE USERSEITE WENN SIE DRAUFKLICKEN :'D Anyway ich hoffe wirklic sehr für dich, dass die CAs, mit denen du immer noch zufrieden bist, auch so bleiben können xD ... und dass wir weniger Katzen wie Cypresspaw haben, die alle zwei Wochen ihr Aussehen komplett ändern xD *triggered* Im Prinzip ist es so, dass Kate ihr Aussehen auf ihrem Blog bekannt gegeben hat, dort wurde sie dann aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere als Kater bezeichnet und dann wurde da ien bisschen diskutiert, und diejenige Userin, von der Cypresspaw ihren Namen hat, fragte dann ob das überhaupt sie sein soll, weil die Fellfarbe ja ganz falsch ist, worauf Kate erwiderte dass sie sich mit der ersten Beschreibung dann doch vertan hat... und ich wette in Shattered Sky sieht sie dann nochmal wieder anders aus xD 20:08, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Re: Charakterseiten Pfui schäm dich Topas, wie kannst du nur etwas, das nicht direkt mit dem CA zu tun hat fragen :D Zu deiner Frage: Das hat einfach nur noch niemand gemacht (bzw. bei Bach haben wirs vergessen, da waren Mew und ich ja schon mit der Aussehensverbesserung - Feuerstern hat das schon, weil wir das bei ihm anfangs Testweise hinzugefügt haben). Feel free das zu ergänzen, wo du siehst das es fehlt :3 16:37, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich wollte dir eigentlich Antworten, nachdem ich mit den anderen beiden Dödeln darüber geredet hab... da die aber nicht da sind sag ich einfach mal: nimm das Bild, wo die Katze am meisten/besten drauf zu sehen ist? Und wenns da mehrere gibt, nimm das, in der sie einen höheren Rang hat xD 19:49, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Musst dich nicht entschuldigen, dafür ist Big Mama Tau ja da :'D 20:02, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ... *verblasst langsam ins Nichts* :D 20:34, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Wer hat mich hier Döde genannt - 3- ? 09:09, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ^o^ Ich bin in deinen Libelings Cas! *freufreu* 06:54, 13. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Re: Charakterbilder Hey Topas, Mew hat alle Bilder mit Kategorien versehen, ein Blick darauf sollte dir dabei helfen, zu welchem Buch was gehört. (Besonders die Bilder aus den Field Guides haben für jedes Buch eine extra Kategorie, statt unter eine Oberkategorie wie "Bilder aus Special Adventures" zu fallen. Falls du dennoch mal das genaue Buch wissen muss, einfach nochmal nachfragen :) ) Was Raven und leaf angeht glaube ich, dass die beiden ihre Coverbilder in der Box hatten, weil man sie auf diesen besser sieht - der Einheitlichkeit halber wäre es aber besser, wenn da stattdessen die TUG/CotC-Bilder drin sind. Was die Reihenfolge der Bilder angeht, würde ich sagen das ist super so :3 Man könnte evtl. nochmal darüber reden, ob man die Bilder nicht einfach nach derselben Reihenfolge anordnet wie die Auftritte in den Büchern (also nach "Art" des Buches und in der Reihenfolge in der es erschienen ist). Da müsste ich mich allerdings nochmal mit Aki und Mew verständigen (wenn Mew das hier stalkt, kann sie vielleicht gleich mal ihren Senf dazugeben ^^ 19:50, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Was? Hier stalkt doch keiner! XD Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit den Kategorien, ich bin immer noch mitten drin^^ Aber du kannst mich und Tau fragen, falls mal bei einem der Ursprung unklar ist. Gerade die Mangabilder habe ich noch nicht gemacht. Bei Raven und Leaf hätte ich auch lieber des TUG/CotC Bild drin, einfach wegen der Kontinuierlichkeit. Und weil die Bildbeschreibung im Tabber bescheuert aussieht mit dem "Ravenpaw's Farewell Cover" von dem man nur die ersten Buchstaben sieht. Bei der Reihenfolge würde ich bei dem System von Topas bleiben, welches ich auch schon bei Feuerstern vorgelegt habe. CC/TUG, dann Cover der Reihe nach (Wie bei der Bücherauflistung), und danach die Mangas. Allerdings habe ich das bei den Mangas nicht Mangaintern sortiert, sondern nur nach dem Rang, unabhängig vom Manga. Deswegen ist der Riesensterns-Rache-Feuerstern da so mittendrin, weil ich seine Anfibilder hinten ran gemacht habe. Fand das so hübscher. 08:21, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oi! Nein, Feuersterns Mission hatte keinen Manga, das ging erst im nächsten Buchlos. *Blattsee **Datei:Blattsee.jpg - Eines der Kapitelbilder aus Staffel 2 **Datei:Blattsee 2.png - Bramblestar's Storm **Datei:Blattsee Manga.png - Bramblestar's Storm *Eichhornschweif **Datei:Eichhornschweif.jpg - Eines der Kapitelbilder aus Staffel 2 **Datei:Eichhornpfote.png - Graustreif und Millie **Datei:Eichhornschweif Manga.png - Bramblestar's Storm *Tüpfelblatt **Datei:Spotted.png - Der WolkenClan in Gefahr **Datei:Tüpfelblatt.png - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer *Rußpelz **Datei:Rußpelz.png - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer **Datei:Rußpelz.Manga.png - Graustreif und Millie *Bernsteinpelz **Datei:Tawnypelt.jpg - Eines der Kapitelbilder aus Staffel 2 *Blaustern **Datei:Blaustern.png - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer 05:59, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Wie ich oben schon sagte, bin ich dafür das man die Mangabilder in sich vom Rang her Chronologisch ordnet und nicht unbedingt Bücherweise. Es sieht einfach seltsam aus wenn es so ist: Feuerstern im Rabenpfote Manga, Feuerpfote im WolkenClan Manga, Feuerherz im Riesenstern Manga. Das wirkt ja total durcheinander. Habe es bei Feuerstern ja schon so gemacht. Sammy-Feuerpfote-Feuerstern, unabhängig wo das Mangabild jetzt drin war. 07:36, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jetz hab ichs kapiert XD Also bei Feuerstern hab ichs Zeitlich geordnet. Erst RA 1 Staffel, dann TR (weil sie da im Manga ja grad am see ankommen 2. Staffel) und dann GM 3. Staffel. 12:25, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich versuchs. Habe ja geschrieben wie ich es, meiner Meinung nach, gerne hätte. Aber wir müssen erstmal warten da Tau, und auch Aki, aufholen mit lesen. Verstehe allerdings nicht ganz warum die Methode dir so kompliziert erscheint. Tau hat ja eine Timeline mit allen Büchern, auch den Mangas, wo man nachsehen kann welcher Manga wann spielt und ich habe dir ja bereits oben geantwortet aus welche Mangas die Bilder sind. Sehe jetzt nicht warum ein normaler User die Bilder nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge einfügen könnte. Und du kannst ja auch warten, bis ich die Mangabilder fertig mit Quellen versehen habe. Dann steht bei der Datei dabei, aus welchem Manga und auf welcher Seite sie genau vorkommen, und es gibt keine so "hässligen" mehr wie das eine von Spottedleaf. Ich muss nur erstmal das Charakter Art fertig machen, weil wir da gerade aufräumen auch was ältere Bilder betrifft die rumflattern aber längst Redons haben. 13:53, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) By the way. Warum hast du eigentlich nicht gleich die Bilder aus den Auftritten entfernt, als du die Gallerie oben und unten ergänzt hast? 14:43, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Kein Problem :D Da is das Bild: Datei:Timeline.PNG 19:17, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Bildversionen Hey Topas, meines Wissens nach geht das leider nicht, sorry D: Die einzige Möglichkeit, das alte Bild als Datei anzuzeigen wäre entweder, das Bild zurückzusetzen (was allerdings ziemlich sinnlos ist - dann würde ja eine alte Version im Artikel angezeigt werden) oder eben einfach klassisch die Bild-URL von einer vorherigen Version zu kopieren - dann hat man allerdings diese hässlich langen Links. Sofern dich das aber nicht stört, könntest du ja mal versuchen, ob/wie das geht und falls nicht... musst du die Dateien glaube ich einfach nochmal extra hochladen glaube ich ^^; 01:39, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Rindi Hallo Topas! Das stand falsch auf seiner Disk, er kommt im YS Manga gar nicht vor. Die beiden Bilder sind aus dem Manga von Tallstar's Revenge :D . Hast gute Arbeit geleistet! Falls ich irgendwo noch herumfliegende Bilder finde werde ich die einfügen, aber das passiert eher selten. 07:30, 9. Mär. 2017 (UTC)